Para no dañarte
by Chia Moon
Summary: Gohan es muy consciente de su fuerza y teme herirla, especialmente, cuando el deseo puede más que la razón.


Al fin llegue a la meta que me puse de escribir de estos dos hermosos. No sé si vengan más. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y me apoyaron con lindos rw :3

* * *

**Disclaimer**: DB pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

**Advertencias:** OOC, LEMON.

**Resumen:** Gohan es muy consciente de su fuerza y teme herirla, especialmente, cuando el deseo puede más que la razón.

* * *

**Para no dañarte**

**—&**—

Videl volvió a moverse contra él buscando el contacto de su cuerpo, la sensación maravillosa que creaba el hecho de sentirle tan cerca, tan íntimamente cercanos. Él no se apartó, pero tampoco la abrazó. Mantenía las manos aferrando el colchón y estaba segura de que había escuchado crujir uno de los muelles.

Gohan le besó la frente suavemente, exponiéndose a ella, permitiendo que sus manos se movieran con total libertad por su cuerpo. Por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la formada musculatura, bajando y subiendo, marcando suavemente las formas con sus uñas.

Su boca presiona contra su cuello y su cuerpo se mueve, ansioso, al notar lo que lograba crear en él. Busca sus ojos, encontrándolos brillantes, anhelantes. Pero tiembla, como si tuviera miedo.

—¿Gohan?

Él traga y parpadea, enfocándola mejor.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta.

—Soy yo la que debería de hacer esa pregunta —responde frunciendo el ceño—. Estás temblando. ¿Quieres que paremos?

Gohan apretó los labios y abrió muchos los ojos. Videl intentó controlarse a sí misma, apagar su propio fuego.

—¡N-no! —exclamó él. Liberó el colchón de su agarre para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡No quiero parar!

Videl no lo comprendía.

—Pero… estabas temblando…

—No de miedo —aseguró.

Ella retrocedió un poco.

—No es la primera vez que pasa —recapituló—. Además… ¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Odias tocarme?

—No hay nada malo y no odio tocarte —confesó él—. Y creo que es más que obvio que no me desagrada lo que haces —ratificó mirando su entrepierna.

Videl dio un rápido vistazo.

—Sí, pero…

Gohan la soltó y se miró la palma de la mano, abriendo y cerrando esta. Se volvió para tomar una de las latas de refresco que habían estado bebiendo antes de que la chispa se encendiera en ellos.

La aplastó como si se tratara de papel.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No —negó volviéndose rápidamente a ella—. Es… complicado.

Gohan tiró hábilmente la lata a la papelera mientras parecía buscar las palabras exactas.

—¿Ocurre algo con tu fuerza? —sopesó.

La lata destruida claramente era una pista.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó él confirmando con asentimientos y una mirada que ya había visto anteriormente en él. Casi hasta podía verle pensar alguna frasecilla parecida a _qué lista es esta chica*_. —Eso es justo el problema.

—No comprendo del todo —reconoció ignorando sus pensamientos—. Tú no vas a hacerme ningún tipo de daño.

—No intencionadamente —aseguró volviendo a mirarse la mano—. Verás, cuando era más pequeño vi a mi padre tener problemas con mi madre y su fuerza. No es algo que hiciera queriendo, pero a veces era imposible de controlar del todo. Si se emocionaba, era capaz de mandar a mi madre a volar o empujarla con demasiada fuerza. Y…

Tragó, avergonzado.

—¿Y? —animó.

Son Gohan se rascó la nuca, un gesto muy suyo cuando estaba nervioso.

—Bueno, mi padre sopesó que mi padre debía de darme cierta charla cuando volvió de los muertos, apremiando el hecho de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, claro.

Videl puso los ojos en blanco. Ya conocía esos temas. Al menos, Gohan sí tenía una figura paterna. A ella le habría gustado más tener una madre que se la diera, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía con los esfuerzos de su padre por intentar hacerle comprender lo peligroso y prohibido que era estar haciendo lo que momentos antes había deseado hacer con Gohan.

—Supongo que mi madre tenía una cierta idea que mi madre no compartía. Creo que ya le conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que no es muy dado a esa clase de conversaciones y sólo obtuve dos consejos de su parte.

—¿Dos? —cuestionó sorprendida. ¡Su padre casi le había leído la biblia!

Gohan asintió muy serio.

—Que comiera mucho y tuviera cuidado con mi fuerza —explicó levantando dos dedos para acentuar las palabras—. Lo de comer lo entiendo mucho mejor, más fácil. La fuerza… me da terror. Herirte es algo que no me perdonaría.

Videl no pudo evitar sentir una ternura adorable por él. Era algo que ya había notado cuando le pedía que entrenase con ella. El esfuerzo que hacía por controlar su fuerza y no herirla, pero no imaginaba que eso llegara hasta el punto de la intimidad.

Ahora, comprendía muchas cosas.

—No vas a herirme —dijo concienzuda—. Lo sé perfectamente.

Gohan frunció las cejas.

—No lo sabes, yo… cuando estamos… tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas y me da pánico.

—Pues abrázame cuanto gustes —ordenó echándole los brazos al cuello—. Gohan, no vas a lastimarme y, de hacerlo, yo te avisaré. No es como que me fueras a estrangular de la nada o a romperme por la mitad.

Gohan dudó.

Comprendía cómo se sentía, lo respetaba, pero la menospreciaba en ese sentido. Si pensaba que se iba a dejar herir tan fácilmente, es que no comprendía cómo se sentía y menos, la seguridad que era capaz de hacerla sentir.

Tomó su rostro en sus manos.

—Confío en ti.

Buscó sus labios en un beso lento y marcado que sabía que volvería a llevarlo al punto exacto donde lo quería. Gohan tembló como respuesta. Notó su cuerpo tensarse y como finalmente, correspondía. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, sus manos presionaron contra su espalda, suave y firme, acercándola más contra él.

Todo lo que el límite de sus cuerpos permitía.

Sus pequeños senos presionando contra su musculoso pecho, sus piernas encajando en su cintura, presionando la dureza entre los pliegues de su entrepierna. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Gohan —nombró ansiosa.

Él buscó su mirada sin comprender.

—Tócame. Por todos lados, donde quieras —demandó amablemente—. No me harás daño. Quiero sentir tus manos.

Llevó sus manos hasta la camiseta para levantarla y él alejó sus brazos, esperando, atónito ante la idea. Sus ojos la recorrieron con lentitud poniéndole la piel de gallina por anticipación.

Con una torpeza inigualable, Gohan movió sus manos por su piel. Acarició sus hombros, descendió por sus brazos y ahueco sus dedos en su cintura, atrasando el contacto con lo que le tenía demasiado embelesado.

Videl le tomó las manos y le ayudó a guiarse. No pudo reprimir el suspiro y notó que se tensaba como respuesta. Besó su frente, suspirando, en cada gesto en que sus dedos averiguaban más y más piel.

—Está bien… —confesó cuando sintió que ahuecaba su palma sobre ella—. Sigue.

—Sí… —farfulló.

Lo invitó a continuar más, a buscar escondites en los que siempre había deseado que la tocara y cuando llegó, notó que se detenía, con la mano tensa. Videl parpadeó sin poder apartar la mirada.

—¿Segura de que…?

—Por favor —rogó—. Gohan, deseo que lo hagas.

No quería ordenárselo, tampoco imponerse, pero necesitaba un incentivo y ella estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Si Gohan esperaba hacerle algún tipo de daño, no lo consiguió. Sus dedos fueron torpes bajo los suyos hasta que el ritmo se adecuó. Apartó su mano, aferrándose a sus hombros, con sus uñas sólo enrojeciendo su piel, más dura, más firme.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

Su nombre escapó de sus labios, tensa, con el orgasmo sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo. Una mera mecha de la vela.

—Más —susurró mirándole.

Ahueco en su mano su sexo, acariciándole. Gohan rechinó los dientes como respuesta, desprevenido, demasiado ensimismado con observarla todo el tiempo.

Cuando sintió su cálida envoltura, se echó hacia atrás y sus manos fueron directamente hasta la cama, aferrando con sus dedos el mueble, que por un instante, crujió.

Videl se sentó sobre él recibiendo su hombría en su interior. Sus caderas respondieron y ella se levantó para volver a sentarse al instante.

—Está bien —dijo acariciándole un brazo—. Sujétame.

—Pero…

—Sólo acaríciame, tu fuerza me sostendrá.

Él movió lentamente su mano hasta su cadera, pasó por su espalda y regresó, quedándose ahí. La acompañó en sus movimientos, sosteniendo su peso, incluso guiándola lo suficiente.

Su otra mano se aventuró entre sus senos, aferrando con suavidad uno de ellos, subió por su cuello, su pulgar se enredó entre sus labios y sus ojos encontraron el camino perfecto hasta un húmedo beso.

Cuando el orgasmo, más cerca que lejos, los alcanzó, Gohan la abrazó. Con el cuerpo temblando, su boca apretada y los ojos entrecerrados. Videl quería atesorar tanto ese momento, en el que siempre era libre, en el que ella ayudaba a que volara de un modo distinto al conocido por ellos.

Acarició su cabello, su cuello y se movió por última vez, gozando su propio deseo hasta quedar satisfecha y lo abraza con fuerza, queriendo hundirse en él.

—¿Te hice daño? —cuestionó él con el rostro oculto en su cuello.

—No, no —aseguró—. Fue maravilloso.

A Gohan se le ilumina la cara, con ese gesto tan infantil que pareciera que jamás desaparecería ni con el paso del tiempo. Su risa, fresca, masculina y escandalosa le cosquillea la piel.

—Te quiero.

Videl se sonroja de los pies a la cabeza. Siente que el corazón se le detiene por un instante.

—Yo también —alcanza a decir, pero ya es callada por sus besos.

**Fin **

**11 de febrero del 2020**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

*****: Creo que en la versión española llega a pensar esto o algo parecido (No la vi en español).


End file.
